The Warriors Name Generator
by EmotionallyConfuzzled
Summary: The Cullen family is out hunting. Emmett must Bella-sit! What happens when Bella finds the Warriors Name Generator online? All hell will break loose. From the author of "Adventures In Forks High"! Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a small one-shot for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! It takes place somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. The Warrior name genarator IS real, but instead of using first name and last name, it uses first name and hometown. But I'm altering it for my story.**

**And you _don't_ have to be a reader of Warriors to understand this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Or Warriors.**

Bella was looking on the computer at random stuff, at the Cullen's house. Emmett was the only one there, because everyone else was hunting and Emmett had to "Bella-sit".He was sitting on the couch watching TV to pass the time.

"Oh my god, Emmett, look what I found!"

Emmett immediately came running over.

"What?What?"

"Theres this series of books called "Warriors" And its about some cats who live in the wild. I used to read it when I was younger, and I found their website! Well, they have this name generator, and you can see what your Warrior name is. Isn't that awesome?"

"That is freaking amazing!"

"I know! Should we do everyones name?"

"Yes, we should. I'm going to call them by their "Warrior" name all day today."

Emmett pulled up a chair, and got working with Bella.

"Okay, lets use everyone's human name, so the last part of the warriors name isn't the same."

"'Kay.

"First, me."

Bella typed in Bella for the first part, and Swan for the last part.

Tanglepath popped up on the screen.

Emmett bust out laughing.

"Tanglepath?! That sounds exactly like you! You get tangled in anything you cross paths with!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Just for that, I'm not going to do your name." She said, sticking to her word, and moving onto someone else's name.

"Awwwww."

Next was Alice.

She typed in Alice Brandon.

"Hawkclaw?! Thats not very Alice like..." Emmett said.

"Oh well, next person."

She typed in Jasper Whitlock.

"Bramblehead! Hahaha, thats hilarious!" Bella yelled. It _was_ sorta funny.

"Yeah, he'll get into your head with his emotions, and screw it all up like brambles."

"Okay, Next is Rosalie."

She typed in Rosalie, and then Hale.

"Oh my god. Emmett, this name sounds exactly like her. It fits her perfectly!"

Emmett looked at the screen. It was "Iceface."

"She's always so cold, and a little mean to me...Iceface suits her..." Bella said.

"My Rose is nice, she just tends not to show it sometimes."

"Whatever, next person."

She typed in Carlisle, then Cullen.

"Huh. Wildtalon. That doesn't really suit him. He's not wild" Bella said.

Emmett was laughing.

"But it sure is funny!"

"Next is Esme!"

She typed in Esme, and then Platt.

"'Rainshadow' huh. I guess that does sorta sound like her. A little bit."

Bella disagreed. "I think it's too gloomy, but thats what it is. Next is Edward!"

She couldn't wait to see what Edward's warrior name was.

"Emmett, Edward's last name was Masen, right?"

"Yeah."

She typed in Edward, and then Masen.

"Oh my god! How cute! His name is Rainnose! (A/N: Rain Nose) That goes good with Tanglepath, right?"

But Emmett wasn't listening. He was going to give Edward hell for having that name. He was laughing his ass off. Rainnose?! How non-manly!

"Hey!" I think they're back!" Sure anough, the whole family started filing in through the back door.

Edward came walking over to Bella, and kissed her.

"Hello, love. How was your day?"

She giggled. "It was fine, _Rainnose_." She said as Emmett and her started laughing.

Edward just looked at her with a confused expression, and then everything cleared up as he read Emmett's mind. He told the rest of the family was warriors was, and their names.

"Iceface? I guess thats a pretty name. It beats everyone else's."

"Hawkclaw?! That sounds too manly! It needs to be more feminine!"

"Rainshadow sounds a little gloomy, but I kind of like it..."

"This makes no sense. I'm not wild. And I most certainly don't have talons."

"Seriously? Bramblehead? That makes no sense at all."

"Hey! At least you guys have names! Bella wouldn't do mine! How unfair is that?" Emmett said.

"I still can't believe Edward's is Rainnose. Thats such a wussy name!"

Edward popped up out of nowhere.

"Emmett, you're human initials are the same as mine. Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty. EM. Therefore, you are Rainnose too."

"What?! Nooo!"

Emmett fell to his knees. Doomed to be called Rainnose with Edward for the rest of eternity. Or the rest of the week. Most likely the rest of the week.

**A/N—Yeah, yeah, it was sorta OOC. And it was kind of stupid. But I still liked it! :D Please review and tell me what you thought about it. I will be sad if you don't review. ;___; Sad face.**


	2. AN Please Read

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was an update. D: The story was a one-shot. I couldn't think of any more ideas even if I did continue it. BUT, I would like to hear from you guys telling me what your warrior name is! If you want to know, my name is Mossnose. :( I don't like it. I would prefer Rainnose, because I think thats the cutest name ever. And Edward gets it. Psh.**

**I would love for you to tell me in a review! I love learning new Warriors names.**

**xoxo—EmotionallyConfuzzled **


End file.
